LOVE SO GROOVY
Lyrics Yeah, yeah, yeah! You are everything, my love for you Everyday I'm watching you You are everything I think about You make me feel so dream Love so groovy Always I wanna be with you You know I fall in love with you You know always I wanna be with you You know always I wanna be with you I wanna be with you I wanna be with you I wanna be... Song Connections / Remixes * The Double version of LOVE SO GROOVY sounds different compared with the Single version. The Double version is known as LOVE SO GROOVY (12inch version). ** In DanceDanceRevolution 2ndMIX CLUB VERSION 2, this version is titled LOVE SO GROOVY (CLUB 2P VER.). * A portion of LOVE SO GROOVY is included in the medley BEMANI HIT TRACKS, from beatmania APPEND GOTTAMIX. * A remix of LOVE SO GROOVY by NITE SYSTEM, titled LOVE SO GROOVY (Nite's After Luv mix), can be found in beatmania 2ndMIX. * Another remix of LOVE SO GROOVY by DJ SIMON, titled LOVE SO GROOVY ～SLEEP MIX～, can be found in beatmania CORE REMIX. * An extended version of LOVE SO GROOVY, titled LOVE SO GROOVY beatmania-DA!! Special Version, can be found in beatmania打!! and beatmania打打打!!. * An instrumental version of LOVE SO GROOVY, titled LOVE SO GROOVY (INSTRUMENTAL), can be found on the ''beatmania 2nd MIX complete''album. Trivia * LOVE SO GROOVY can be briefly heard at beginning of the title screen music of beatmania APPEND YebisuMIX. * LOVE SO GROOVY's charts were moved up to the HARD difficulty in beatmania 3rdMIX. ** It also received brand-new NORMAL charts in beatmania 3rdMIX. * LOVE SO GROOVY received brand-new NORMAL charts and ANOTHER charts in beatmania completeMIX 2. ** The Single ANOTHER chart was carried to the beatmania III series in beatmania III APPEND CORE REMIX, while the Double ANOTHER chart was carried in beatmania III THE FINAL. * LOVE SO GROOYY's beatmania IIDX chart is the same as its beatmania chart, with keys 6 and 7 unused. * LOVE SO GROOVY has never appeared on a CS beatmania IIDX release (not counting beatmania (USA), which only has the original beatmania version of the song playable). * LOVE SO GROOVY does not have Double charts in beatmania IIDX. * LOVE SO GROOVY was used as the CM song for DanceDanceRevolution 2ndReMIX APPEND CLUB VERSiON vol.1. Song Production Information Untranslated. Video Production Information None. Difficulty & Notecounts beatmania difficulty rated from 1 to 6 through completeMIX and the original beatmania III, and 1 to 9 from completeMIX 2 and beatmania III CORE REMIX onwards. beatmania IIDX difficulty rated from 1 to 5 in 1st and substream, and 1 to 7 in 2nd style. DanceDanceRevolution difficulty from 2ndMIX CLUB through 5thMIX (and the Solo games) rated from 1 to 9. beatmania Old Charts ※ Denotes charts are different from later NORMAL charts: * Single NORMAL chart: total notes: 169. * Double NORMAL chart: total notes: 227. New Charts beatmania IIDX DanceDanceRevolution Original Version CLUB 2P Version Category:Songs